Marauders ABC's
by The Awsome one
Summary: Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs purveyors of aids to magical mischief makers are proud to present the Marauders Alphabet! No swearing, mentions of J/L, of LOTR and annoyingly long names


**Summary: The ABC's by James, Sirius and Remus. It had to be done**

**Don't own anyone or thing in this fic**

**This is the result of two days of reading Marauders FF, watching Marauders YouTube videos, looking at the Marauders on Deviantart _and_ watching Stupid Mario Brothers on YouTube! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs* I needed that out of my system**

**I have this fic I want to write, but I might not have the time, so if anyone wants to write this, I wouldn't mind. Here are the key points if you do want to write it;**

**- This has to be the summer before 7th year and none of them are of age**

**- They wreck their car in an accident in the wilderness (would prefer the car to be a truck and Remmy-kins)**

**-Someone gets a concussion and someone breaks a leg or other limb (prefer James and Remus, but won't mind someone else)**

**-Remmy-kins can use a gun**

**-They get attacked by a bear and frying pan used as a weapon**

**-Between two to three weeks until they either are rescued or somehow else get out of the mess **

James

**Sirius**

_Remus_

**A is for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who is our Headmaster.**

Anyone else laughing at the fact he has all those names and then out of the blue there is 'Brian?'

_B is for Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jellybeans which surprisingly Sirius has eaten every flavor._

**They mean _every _flavour …. Barf flavor …. Ear wax.**

Padfoot, I know that.

**But they might not.**

C is for Cats which Minnie turns into.

**We still need to find a name for her in cat form.**

_D is for D.A.D.A. Professors who every year are either sacked, quits or is taken to Azkaban._

I remember that last one. He a was a weirdo with the pure-blood being better than others talk. And then he was taken to Azkaban for attack on Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns.

**E is for _Expelliarmus _which we enjoy using.**

_One day it will be someone's signature move, I swear._

**F is for Fairies which are related to Cornish Pixies.**

We all remember the Cornish Pixies …. don't we Moony?

_It was an accident! I didn't mean for the spell to break the cage's lock and let them free in class._

G is for Giants which are evil! Well not Hagrid, even if he's a half-giant.

**H is for Horses which are related to centaurs which I wanna ride.**

_And if you try you will get shot._

I is for Isengard.

_What does Isengard have to do with this?_

**Oh Moony, you don't know? They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard! **

_*Sigh* I should have never introduced you two to _Lord of the Rings.

_J is for James who is a stalker._

Am not!

**Prongs, you know where Lilly lives and she hates you. Face it mate, you're a stalker.**

K is for Knifes which are weapons that I can kill people with.

_And there are days when I wonder if your sane …._

**L is for Lockhart who has got to be the dumbest Ravenclaw in the history of the world.**

How did he get into Ravenclaw anyway?

_My theory is that he was not brave enough to get into Gryffindor, not evil enough to get into Slytherin and was not a Hufflepuff at heart._

**M is for Marauders which are the best *beep* pranksters in the world!**

*Beeping* Straight!

_N is for N.E.W.T.S which we all dread._

**It took this long for Moony to say something school related.**

But we all dread it, anyway.

O is for Owls which are birds of prey

_Very good James. You know your birds._

Very funny, Remus. Very, very funny.

**P is for Prefects which Moony is one and we enjoy using him and his power.**

Except when it's near the full moon. He's gives us so many detentions it isn't funny.

_Q is for Quidditch which these two idiots enjoy playing._

**I'm not an idiot!**

Me neither!

**R is for Rabbits which people believe Moony owns a badly behaved one.**

_Well we can blame James for calling it 'my furry little problem.'_

S is for Snape who we call Snivellus.

_He has a first name you know._

**We know.**

But we don't use it.

**T is for Troll which anyone can speak.**

Just grunt and point.

_U is for Unicorn which are very rare._

**And pretty ponies!**

Pads? They had horns which in case you forgot when you tried to ride one an it nearly took out your spleen.

**How did we get it to calm down, again?**

It seems Unicorns like Moony.

V is for Vampires which we have had a run in with.

_Which is not a good thing._

**It wasn't so bad Moony, we didn't die.**

_We nearly got our blood sucked. I call that bad._

**If you bypass that small fact, he was a nice fellow.**

_Don't make me have to hit some sense into you._

Onto W.

**W is for Werewolves which Moony is.**

_Did you have to say that?_

**Yes I did.**

_X is for Xenophilius Lovegood who James and Sirius will never admit that he creeps them out._

**No he doesn't.**

I second that motion.

_*sigh*_

Y is for Yule Ball which I finally got Lilly to dance with me.

**After six years of stalking her you finally got her to go out with you.**

_*to Sirius* Should we tell her the only reason she said yes was because of a favor?_

***to Remus* Nah, he'll find out one day.**

**Z is for ummm, Prongs, got any ideas?**

Nope. Moony?

_I'll get back to you on that and besides Padfoot needs to figure it out._

**Okay then, Z is for Zzzzs which Moony enjoys catching.**

_I do not!_

Remmy-kins, you hate waking up. You like catching Zzzzs.

_*grumbles*_

**And that's all for now folks! *Waves goodbye **with James*

_Idiots._

**The End**

**Well now it's been three days since I started this and I finally finished this. Phew. It was hard finding words to fit the letters like for 'Z'.**

**Please read and review if you can. Thanks! **


End file.
